


Traditions

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Costumes, Fic d'halloween, Gen, explications tout aussi pourries, oeufs pourris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les traditions séculaires, c'est important, surtout quand on vit dans un petit village de super-héros à la retraite reclus et oubliés de tous. Ou de bouseux, c'est selon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyaM (Miya_Morana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



> Un petit texte écrit pour un échange de fics d'Halloween, en cadeau pour Miya Tenaka.

L'avantage d'habiter dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part, c'était le calme, la tranquillité, le silence qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver dans les grandes villes. Le désavantage, c'était que passé 18h fin Octobre, on n'y voyait pas à cinquante mètres. On n'y voyait même pas à beaucoup moins que ça. C'était la réflexion que se faisait John en trébuchant sur les pierres et les racines qui jonchaient le chemin qui menait à la maison de sa tante Mary.

Il avait beau être Bouclier-man, ou plus ou moins, le fait de se balader dans le village complètement silencieux dans cette obscurité quasi malsaine avait le don de lui foutre une flippe par possible. Il fit d'ailleurs un bond quand il entendit de drôles de bruits qui venaient de sa gauche. Un splotch splotch super bizarre. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le bruit et à force de plisser des yeux et grâce à la lumière du porche de la maison, finit par reconnaitre Klaus et Doug qui balançaient des trucs.

"Ptain les gars, vous m'avez fait flipper, qu'est-ce que vous foutez?!"

"On balance des œufs pourris sur la maison des connards."

"De Jennifer et ses parents."

"Ouais des connards quoi."

"Vous faites pas ça le jour d'habitude?"

"Ah nan mais là ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que c'est des connards et qu'on veut qu'ils crèvent la gueule ouverte, c'est parce que c'est Halloween."

C'est à ce moment précis que John aurait dû prendre le parti de les laisser faire et de rentrer chez lui passer une bonne soirée, tranquille quoi. Mais il était curieux, un peu trop, et ça le perdrait sans doute. 

"Halloween."

"Ben ouais, tu sais pas? A Halloween on balance des œufs sur les maisons des gens et tout."

"Et tout?"

"Ben… ouais enfin on balance des œufs quoi."

"Et vous allez faire ça sur toutes les maisons du coin? Nan que je sois au courant que je ferme les fenêtres quoi."

"Ah nan mais on le fera pas chez toi, toi on t'aime bien, ce serait dégueulasse quoi."

"Vous le faites chez qui alors?"

"Ben, juste chez les connards de fils de chacals qui mangent leur vomi."

"Ouais, donc juste Jennifer et ses parents en gros."

"Euh… ouais… non! Nan si en fait."

"En gros, ça change strictement rien par rapport à ce que vous faites d'habitude quoi."

"Ouais, mais là on a des costumes."

Après une minute d'observation, John réalisa qu'en effet, Doug portait une perruque longue et un débardeur qui laissait voir ses bras tout maigres, tandis que Klaus portait une chemise à carreaux et un torchon à la ceinture. Okay, visiblement, ils étaient déguisés en Klaus et Alan. 

Un autre des désavantages d'habiter un village perdu au milieu de nulle part, c'était qu'on était forcé de fréquenter les locaux. Et des fois… ça usait.


End file.
